


don't be a stranger

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Begging, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Ignoring Kink, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight objectification, Wet & Messy, art included, messhunkup, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Fuck, he needed to do to this more often.The slick friction of his hand, calloused around the mounds of his palm, and even just the heat they generated was enough to make him writhe in his own hold.He’s just squirmed from one half of the bed to the other, desperately bucking against his fingers until the sound of his pleased gasps are overshadowed by the slippery, raunchy squelch of lube squeezing between them when—The door to the bedroom opens.---Hunk's had a long day, so it only make sense he relaxes with a little bit of self-love, if you catch his drift.Shiro and Keith happen upon him, and, well... he kind of just has to hang on for the ride after that.





	don't be a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> almost 10k of Pure Porn!!!!
> 
> my bang partner, [nyx](https://twitter.com/BoyRobots), made some WONDERFULLY GORGEOUS (and truly nut-worthy) art for this fic, which you can check out on twitter right [HERE](https://twitter.com/BoyRobots/status/1112165110208958469). make sure you show it some love because it lit a fire under my ass im not gonna lie. WOOF

As soon as the door to the bedroom closes, Hunk feels relief wash over him like waves crashing onto a sandy beach. Inevitable, unyielding, and oh so satisfying.

It had been a hard day, stuffed to the brim with meetings that ran him all across town and checking over blueprints for his new restaurant that left his head spinning with how unorganized everything was. He was tense long before noon, and it was only just now reaching six in the evening.

Now he was hoping to stuff _his_ brim.

He can’t help cracking up at his own awful joke, flopping onto the bed as he kicks his shoes off. Shiro would have his head if he had seen him wearing them around the house, but Hunk makes a mental note on his ever-growing mind checklist to thoroughly vacuum to make up for it before they come home.

For now, though, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Specifically, the matter pressing against his underwear that was steadily leaking a wet spot into them. He rummages through the nightstand, pushing aside a dozen or so pens and notepads that Keith liked to collect ‘just in case’, as well as the four or so chewed through fingerless gloves, courtesy of Kosmo.

He shoves aside the empty day-by-day pill bottles that Shiro had bought but never really liked to use, but he does pause as he finds his phone charger, hastily plucking the thing out of pocket to plug in.

He finds what he’s looking for at the bottom of the pile: a half-empty bottle of lube.

It’s tossed on the bed, a promise of good times in the near future, and Hunk rushes out of his clothes to join it. Every bit is tossed into a corner, to be picked up and stuffed in a hamper later, but his dick had long ago started throbbing against his leg as soon as it had been freed, and he just does not have to patience to stand it any longer.

Hunk stretches his arms above his head, twisting his torso from one side to the other until he’s limber. Then, he flops onto the bed with the grace of a swan-diver and gives his lips an excited lick as he pops the lid off the lube and douses his fingers in it.

And while Hunk is usually the type to take things slow and _really_ tease himself, he immediately dives in. He’s been so pent up that he was sure he’d cum as soon as he touched himself.

(It’s close, yes, but he’s able to stave himself off a little longer, if only to enjoy it more.)

He eases into the soft pillows piled high behind him— all thanks to Shiro, who loved being surrounded by the plush— and the tense twinge of muscles in his shoulders begins to unwind from around him. He blissfully sinks against the mattress, palm magically warm against his skin, undaunted even by the cool lube spreading across it. It mixes with the aroused drip of precum that draws a line down the length of his dick and drips low enough to soak into the blankets, another something to clean up later— but he has time before his husbands come home to worry about it.

For now, he focuses on the way the excess lube coats between his legs and drip-drops its way off his balls. He lets his fingers spread it evenly, letting his legs fall apart further. He doesn’t play with his ass just yet, instead letting the smooth slide of his cheeks pressing together add to the overall experience.

He lets his mind drift to his latest fantasy.

Well, it’s less of a fantasy and more a memory. See, Hunk is a simple creature— He sees two handsome bodies doused in water at a car wash, he gets aroused. Specifically when those two bodies are those of Shiro and Keith, and they’re wrapped in handmade shorts and white tank tops that do nothing to hide their figures from the world.

Seriously, pecs like that oughta be illegal in see-through, soaked-through cotton.

The two of them hadn’t _meant_ to be teasing while they were cleaning their new hoverbikes, sure. But, as said above, Hunk was a simple creature.

He remembered so vividly how Keith had stood up straight and brought the hose up over his head to admire his handiwork as he lifted his shirt to wipe water and sweat from his eyes. It exposed his finely toned midriff (that, honestly, had lost a bit of its definition after years of eating Hunk’s delicacies, but was still something you could use as a washboard and have shining white socks for weeks) and brought to attention the dripping wet that soaked his hips, painting wet trails down across his neck and all the way to the hidden treasure beneath his shorts.

Hunk knew intimately that if even an inch more of skin had been showing, he’d be able to perfectly see how the water drops clung to pubes. Which, really is much more arousing a thought than it ought to be, but Hunk would’ve done anything to have had the chance to crawl over and lick every molecule of wet away from them.

Unfortunately, depending on who you ask, the position Keith had worked himself in had the hose spraying water directly on the other piece of art beside him— soaking Shiro completely in the cool mist. He’d yelped, loud and clipped, which was quickly echoed with a laugh as Keith hurried to apologize and wipe him down with an equally moist towel.

The way his nipples, hardened from the cold, poked through the thin material was the stuff dreams were made of. His dorkish grin as he turned the water back on Keith, dousing him just as equally until half his t-shirt was blasted off his shoulders was just icing on the cake.

Hunk remembers the moment fondly, especially as he bucks into the firm grip of his own fist. The two of them had turned to him so excitedly as they realized he was there, with lemonade, and if Hunk had been stumbling like a lovestruck, horny dog then they didn’t mention it. But god did the picture they painted make Hunk feel faint at heart even from memory alone.

In a different world, perhaps, they would have crowded against him. He could perfectly envision Keith circling around him, looking him up and down, before he presses him against the nearest surface and kisses him silly. A hand would have immediately cupped his groin— because Keith was much too impulsive to worry about teasing at the very beginning. But Shiro would slow down the pace by stealing his lips from Keith and huddling the other back.

Shiro would have probably bent him over then, maybe over their freshly cleaned hoverbikes, to show Keith exactly how he should do it. And he’d always been the type to lead by example.

Hunk could easily feel the ghost of their fingers running along his body, inside and outside the fantasy. He muffles his moan mostly by habit as he tosses his head back, hurrying himself closer and closer to orgasm.

His lips stutter open and closed as he mumbles to himself— moans loud and lewd in his hand. They always knew how exactly to work him over. Or were fast learners, if nothing else. Already, he’s imagining himself arching his back away from their touches, overstimulated in the best of ways as they tongue his entrance and jerk him off— poking and prodding between his legs as if they were curious to how he’d react instead of intrinsically knowing after their years together.

Fuck, he needed to do to this more often.

The slick friction of his hand, calloused around the mounds of his palm, and even just the heat they generated was enough to make him writhe in his own hold.

He’s just squirmed from one half of the bed to the other, desperately bucking against his fingers until the sound of his pleased gasps are overshadowed by the slippery, raunchy squelch of lube squeezing between them when—

The door to the bedroom opens.

Hunk yells, startled as he is, and grabs the nearest pillow to cover himself with. Luckily, it’s only Keith and Shiro at the door, caught off guard by the wide-eyed stares they’re giving him. That doesn’t make him any less embarrassed as his heart threatens to beat out of his chest from his ears.

“You— uh… you guys are home early.” He starts casually, out of breath. His dick is pressed firmly beneath a pillow, hidden from view as it throbs needily, but Keith’s eyes have zeroed in on it anyway. He can’t stop himself as he wantonly grinds himself against the pillowcase.

It’d be shameless, really, if it weren’t for the flustered red that blots his face and the shaky way his voice comes out. Or the way he’s bashfully presses his legs together and is fiddling his toes together, eyes averted like a shy virgin. So endearing.

He’d be less embarrassed if it had been on purpose, especially considering the fact that they’d seen him in the most intimate of positions before, over and over again. But instead, they’d caught him fucking himself like a horny schoolboy. It was almost humiliating.

Shiro stumbles in first, enraptured and flabbergasted all at the same time. His hand places itself atop the pillow protecting the last frayed edge of Hunk’s dignity, but it does nothing more than that as his expression breaks out into a teasing, interested grin. He even pets the thing, as if it were a spoiled cat caught doing something naughty.

“I’m assuming you missed us?” He asks, sliding fully onto the bed only to crowd into Hunk’s personal space, like a dream come true. A kiss is pressed against his jaw, and a dozen more follow it as Shiro traces his way along it and down his neck, until he reaches the slope of his shoulder.

Hunk’s mouth falls open as Shiro suckles on the tender skin there, but he doesn’t get a chance to focus fully as Keith saunters in the join the fun.

He flops onto the bed, unceremonious compared to the dainty way Shiro had lowered himself to the mattress. Keith snatches away the pillow from Hunk’s lap, despite his bashful, half-hearted complaints. Hunk even goes so far as to cover himself with his hands, burning bright red as ripe tomatoes on a green vine.

He’s tutted at as they pick over him, all three of their hands (because Shiro had already taken his prosthesis off for the day) working him over much better than his single hand ever could. Keith’s palm curves around the underside of his cock, urging it against his belly as Shiro focuses on his upper half, gathering his chin in his hands to suck another hickey on the curve of it, to match his shoulder.

“You should’ve come and found us to help you, baby.” Shiro murmurs directly against his ear, even going so far as to nibble against his lobe. It sends a shiver down his spine that leaves him like jelly in Shiro’s hold. “We would have taken care of you.”

“Still will.” Keith adds, between Hunk’s legs. He has his fingers wrapped around the length of his dick, mostly just to hold it steady instead of to stroke. It pulses in his grip, in time with Hunk’s heartbeat, so he shows a bit of mercy by licking a slow, long stripe against the tip to wipe it clean. If he’s bothered by the blanketing, plasticky taste of lube, he doesn’t flinch to show it.

Shiro hums in that way he does when he's feeling frisky— low and rumbling, like the purr of a cat that's just snatched something that it wants. Hunk can't see him where he is positioned behind his back, but Keith's eyes flash with a devious looking spark in response to the tone. Hunk has the faintest feeling that he's doomed.

"But still... you hurt our feelings, Hunk." Shiro pouts, overexaggerated in the way that he juts out his bottom lip.

His legs come around to frame Hunk on either side, until he's trapped and Keith is firmly squashed in the middle of them. "We might have to teach you a few— hm..."

"—Manners." Keith finishes, already working the fly of his pants. His fingers drift to his own at the same time, those very same shorts Hunk had been fantasizing about earlier.

He proceeds to, once they're pushed down to his knees and his underwear are trapped somewhere between, slurp down most of Hunk's cock in one go to suckle on it intensely enough to make him shake.

Shiro's hands pass over his chest, to tweak one nipple and then across to treat the other the same, before he slips away. "Keep him busy?"

Keith grunts, pushing himself lower until Hunk's balls-deep in his mouth and the only sound he can produce is an aroused gurgle as he nearly chokes on it. His eyes roll, just a touch, at the feeling of his jaw being stretched, but he eventually pulls off with a pop to toss Shiro a thumbs up.

"On it." He hooks both of Hunk's legs by the knee and drags him further down the bed, easy as can be.

And Hunk goes willingly, of course. It isn't often that he finds himself resisting whatever hell his husbands have decided to ease him through. He's still thrumming with embarrassment, though, which only just adds to the limpness of his limbs. But not his dick— that's still hard as ever, dripping with precum and Keith's spit.

Keith orders him to stay put with a squeeze to the thigh. He tosses his clothes fully off in one smooth motion, tangling all of it into a knot before he kicks them away towards the general direction of the bathroom hamper. He climbs atop Hunk, straddling him dick to dick, and pauses briefly to kiss him silly.

His lips pass all across Hunk's, all take take take in Keith's lascivious glory. Teeth nip at Hunk's, definitively urging him to open up and hurry along, until Hunk hesitantly lifts his hands to place them against Keith's hips and deepen the kiss.

Keith accelerates on quickly, curling his tongue around Hunk's until drool has gathered at the corner of his mouth and spilled out, across his cheek. It's dirty and heavy, and Hunk can only hold on for the ride as Keith tastes his fill.

When he pulls back, he's sucking the wet from his bottom lip and wiping the rest away with the back of his hand. His thumb passes across Hunk's heated skin, following the trail of sweat up their pressed-together middles, until he's wiping up the trail of slobber with it.

Keith clicks his tongue at him, admonishing, and presses one last kiss to his lips before he sits himself up. "So messy."

It should be illegal that seeing him stick that same thumb into his mouth is arousing, but maybe Hunk is just weak for how shamelessly Keith can do things like that.

He turns atop Hunk's belly, straddling him so that he's facing his legs instead of his face, and immediately digs in again. He presses both his palms against the tops of Hunk's thighs to keep them held down, eagerly bearing down until his fingernails have just barely begun to dig against his skin.

Hunk twitches like an anxious rabbit in his hold, head dropping back to hang on for the ride as Keith sucks him right down to the base again. He messily slurps as he goes, cleaning him up just as much as he makes a mess of him, and Hunk can't even buck into it with how strong Keith is.

Unprompted, Hunk reaches up to palm Keith's ass. His fingers are light, shy and prodding as if asking for silent permission first. Keith rocks against them, inviting further touch with a pleased hum.

Hunk digs in gratefully then, spreading Keith's ass with both palms firmly pressing against his cheeks. He's already cherry red there, hole twitching when Hunk presses his thumb against the puckered entrance. Hunk runs his tongue along the crack, from balls to perineum to higher, and is rewarded aptly in return.

Keith sits up to stroke him off, his gasping moan cutting off as Hunk wiggles him back by a few inches, closer to his face. Keith murmurs something teasingly under his breath, and Hunk's glad they aren't facing each other anymore, or else he'd probably combust.

He focuses on the task at hand, instead. His tongue slathers against Keith's hole, palms pressing against his hips to keep him in place. Heat quickly builds between them, as he can't resist his breathy moans as Keith starts to tease him with just his lithe, thorough fingers, but he doesn't pull back for a second. Keith always was so responsive to him when he ate him out.

Spit gathers at his chin the longer he's at it, and it ends up dripping down to his chest more often than not. It spreads wetly against Keith's thighs as he rocks against the feel of Hunk's tongue.

When he spears his tongue inside, a full shiver runs through Keith's body, and his moan vibrates against Hunk's skin. His head drops, and he nips at Hunk's thigh, the biter. The teeth don't dig in too deep, but it's a startling enough feel that Hunk kind of wants to have happen again.

It's easily to lose himself in the motions, especially when Keith was so readily opening himself up under Hunk's touch.

That's what Shiro returns to— the view of Keith riding Hunk's face, head thrown back as his hole is tongued and lavished completely. He still has his fingers wrapped around the length of Hunk's dick, but he's lost the battle of trying to stay focused on sucking his soul of his urethra. Instead, he's opted to enjoy the talents Hunk so often shares with them.

Shiro can only laugh, teasing and coy as he drops his findings on the other side of the bed. Hunk writhes beneath Keith's ass as Shiro's hand comes to fondle him, passing below his balls to spread that bit of lube more thoroughly against his hole.

"Find anything good?" Keith asks, casual as if he weren't being eaten out within an inch of his life.

Shiro shrugs, climbing onto the bed to straddle Hunk's other half. He carefully presses their groins together, to keep Hunk pinned, and leans back to enjoy the show. "I think it'll be enough to keep us satisfied, yeah."

Keith's hands are shooed away, and Hunk barely gets a moment to try to thrust against the air, to urge him back, before Shiro has pressed his forefinger against Hunk's rim. Keith rolls off, and the light is almost too bright after having been buried underneath Keith's ass even for that brief few minutes.

Something tickles along his belly, and then he's being hoisted up again, to be pressed between the two of them. A long, silken scarf flashes past his face for a brief moment— and then it's tied around his wrists, keeping his hands completely out of the way behind his back.

Keith has followed it, behind Hunk's back, and he takes a moment to make sure the tie is secured, but Shiro distracts Hunk with another handful of kisses. Much more chaste compared to Keith's but his hands aren't virginal in the way they explore Hunk's skin either.

His hand runs down Hunk's chest, pausing to circle a nipple that's gone cool with slobber, rubbing against it with the pad of his thumb. It always embarrassed Hunk with how enamored the two were with his chest, considering how they both had some pretty nice pecs. Firm, yet pillowy. Hunk's is mostly pillow, but both Shiro and Keith enjoyed _his_ the most nonetheless— enough to leave dark red rows of hickeys against his skin when they suckle all over them.

What he wouldn't give to feel up on theirs now. In fact, he'd be wiggling out of their hold to attach himself to Shiro's chest and show him how much he appreciated it, if not for the fact that Shiro has started to drift lower.

He's prodding at his hole again, two fingers dipping in just the barest inch to loosen it bit by bit, until he's travelling further and further in. His fingers are well lubed, as is Hunk's ass, but Hunk feels taken off guard regardless.

The stretch isn't subtle, especially not when Shiro twists his wrist, subsequently twisting the fingers inside of him. It drags high-pitched keens from Hunk's chest, something of which the two of them love to hear.

The position is a bit awkward, too, with how they're tangled by the thighs. It prompts Hunk to lean his full weight back against Keith, who does not mind in the slightest. Rather, he uses the opportunity to grab at Hunk's dick again, to slowly stroke him from base to tip all over.

A praise is murmured in his ear as he writhes under their combined ministrations, just barely overwhelmed. The slick, slick, slick of Keith's fist passing up and down the spongy, soaked tip of Hunk's cock and the squelching squelch of lube squeezing itself past Shiro's fingers is enough to burn his face red as that feeling in his gut twists tighter and tighter.

Every time he tries to clench his thighs shut to stave off his climax, he's tutted at and his thighs are presses further apart.

It's only inevitable that Keith hooks either of Hunk's legs over his arms to keep him spread wide. It leaves Hunk's cock bare and wanting and throbbing as he whines for more. Shiro presses his fingers in as deep as they can get, wiggling them just that centimeter further, before he reaches behind himself to pull out another toy.

A massage wand. He teasingly runs it against Hunk's skin, still turned off, and Hunk jerks his hips up to meet the smooth, silicone tip.

"He's so ready for it." Keith laughs, not unkindly. A kiss is trailed against his neck, and Hunk arches into that, too. "Feel good, Hunk?"

" _Yesss._ " He hisses, as Shiro turns the toy onto its lowest setting, pressing it directly against his sac. The soft vibrations rumble through him— that toy always was too powerful for its own good. He shakes at the intensity, not unlike how Keith had him shaking when he'd sucked Hunk's cock down his throat earlier.

He squeezes his eyes shut as it pulls the most embarrassing noises from him, squeaky and keening. Keith nuzzles himself against the curve of Hunk's neck, curiously peering between where Shiro has slotted himself.

"More?"

They're not asking _him_ that one, he realizes, as Shiro gives a nod and turns up the vibrations, just one notch. Hunk's mouth drops open, breath hitching, but they ease him through it with touches and kisses.

Keith is a warm presence, pressed fully against his back, and Hunk can feel the way his own length is dripping pre. Shiro's is no better, Hunk can see when he squints his eyes open as he tries to catch his breath.

The vibrations, on setting two of seven, keep him immobile as he shivers and groans through it, curling up tighter and tighter on himself until Keith has to sit up on his knees to keep his legs spread far apart, so that Shiro can keep playing.

When Shiro pulls the toy away for a brief break, just before Hunk himself breaks and cums all over himself, Hunk immediately sags in Keith's grip. His hips buck forward by reflex, and Shiro presses his palm against Hunk's hips to keep him steady.

The smooth friction of palm against soft skin feels incredible, enough so that he wiggles lower to rut against it.

Keith tugs him back, still holding him by the legs. "Not yet, babe. Hold on a little longer for us." Again, not a question— hardly a request.

He presses them closer together as Shiro moves to make himself more comfortable. Keith's legs tangle in with theirs, slotted just below Hunk's. Like this, he's sort of like a backpack or a sloth, which aren't exactly the sexiest thoughts, but Hunk liked Keith in all forms. His dick is still digging its hardened self against Hunk's back, though it's dipped lower to press against his ass, just the slightest bit.

When Shiro reaches down to stroke Hunk off a few times, Keith rocks forward to get himself off.

Fingers press against his lips suddenly, slick from the pre and the lube and the other messy mess between their legs, and Hunk feels his face flame bright at the half-lidded, expectant, dominant look Shiro is giving him.

He blinks a couple times, swallows a couple times more, and obediently parts his lips to take them in. The lubes tastes the worst by far when it hits him, but the rest of it is addictive in its musty quality. He only takes two of the three fingers into his mouth, and the other rubs the rest of the slick all across his cheek as he suckles on Shiro's fingers.

He isn't sure if he's supposed to swallow it down or keep it in for them to see in a moment, so he opts for the latter. It leads to Shiro's fingers getting cleaned, and then subsequently starting to drip wet with spit again.

When Shiro doesn't pull away, Hunk sucks them in deeper, until the knuckles are grazing the roof of his mouth and the fingertips are tickling at the back of his throat. His fingers are almost as thick as Hunk's own, so they fill him up nicely the more they wiggle against his tongue.

Keith, never one to be left out of games like these, bites down on Hunk's shoulder. It elicits a gasp from him, enough to make him suddenly choke on Shiro's fingers. When Shiro pulls back, an excessive amount of spit follows, and Hunk would be embarrassed if it were any other situation. He swallows it all down, and keeps his mouth open in case Shiro wants him to have seconds.

Those same, spit-slicked fingers trail across his chest, rubbing themselves clean against his skin.

He's dropped, suddenly, as Keith's grip on him is released and he slides away. He flops uselessly against the bedsheets, surprised like a fish snatched out of a river. Shiro and Keith reconvene at the foot of the bed, staring at him like wolves at a sheep.

The massage wand waves at him from Shiro's palm, buzzing at an even higher frequency before, and he's already trembling when it's back on him, tearing through him.

"Don't cum yet, baby." Shiro orders, no louder than a whisper with his impossible task. Hunk clenches down on nothing, wanton for his fingers inside him again, but the wand is more than enough to get his breath hitching and his thighs tensing as he feels the early onset of his orgasm. It's as if it's summoned itself directly, just because Shiro told him _not_ to.

His shaky moan is loud in the bedroom, and when he throws his head back as they slowly start to circle the head of his cock with the toy, tracing down the shaft and back up again, it becomes muffled as a pillow half falls across his face.

Keith doesn't seem to like that much as he hastily shoves it away. There's a second of contemplation in his eyes as he presses his palms against Hunk's cheeks, before he's pressing his lips to Hunk's again, instead of allowing the pillowcase the honor.

The opened-mouth kiss distracts Hunk slightly from the stimulation, but it only causes it to be the messiest, debauched kiss Hunk has experienced to date. Keith likes it, the way he moans and leans in close to rock himself against the curve of Hunk's thigh, and it ignites something more in Hunk's belly.

The rolling pleasure washes over him again, and his hips twists away from the toy. Shiro straddles him again, on the thighs this time instead of underneath. Keith shifts away, but Hunk can feel his hand pass between them so that he can fuck into his own closed fist. Shiro keeps Hunk steady, and turns the vibrations up one more time.

"Having fun down there?" Shiro laughs, low and heavy. Hunk can't see him much past Keith still kissing him silly, but he can tell by the tone that he has that pleased smile on his face he gets. He also knows from the tone that the question isn't directed at him.

Keith takes a deep breath, dropping his head to nose at Hunk's neck. He suckles a hickey there to match the one on his jaw from earlier, and to nicely frame the teeth marks still impacted in Hunk's soft skin. He adds a second set, of both a hickey and bite mark, just below it, just because he can.

When he pulls back, he's wiping at his lips with the back of his hand again. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna..." Hunk shudders, back arching to simultaneously pull himself away and to cant his dick towards the sensations still happily buzzing between his thighs. "Please, can I—?"

"Not yet." Keith hushes him, pinching at Hunk's nipple until he shies away from the pleasure-pain of it. His eyes get hazy with needy tears at they urge him onwards, appealing Keith enough to kiss at them when Hunk's eyes flutter shut. "You look so pretty like this, Hunk. Baby."

The wand, then, is mercifully pulled away, and they give him a break.

Well, a break if you count Shiro climbing onto his face and Keith reaching down to fondle him as one.

The two switch places so quickly that Hunk hardly realizes it's Shiro atop him until he feels those strong thighs flexing on either side of his cheeks as he lowers himself, hoisted up in a squat.

Keith is a lot less easy on him than Shiro's hand was. He grips firm, palm lubed but still relentless in the way it frictions against the oversensitive, overheated skin. His strokes are rough and steady, enough that when Hunk bucks into it, he doesn't let him pull back from the mistake. Forces him to deal with the overflow of pleasure he'd stumbled into.

Hunk tries to focus on eating out Shiro to stop from cumming, but that's a failed mission before it even starts. His inner thighs are soft and firm and warm, and if Hunk angles his head enough, he can lap at the hanging sac rested at his chin. If he moves further up, he can easily tongue at Shiro's entrance until he's able to slip in, to taste him from deep inside.

As he does just that, fingers tangle at his scalp— not to roughly, all too pleasurable in fact— and hold him down against the mattress as Shiro flips himself, turning so that he can look down between his legs and peer directly into Hunk's eyes as he rides his face.

When he sinks back down, Hunk's mouth is already wide open to receive him. He nips at the inch of skin between the curve of Shiro's ass and his upper back-thigh, which sends Shiro into a lean back and a loud moan, pressing himself down harder.

Hunk loses himself.

One downward stroke from Keith, combined with the pinch-pull of Shiro's fingers against his scalp is that little bit he needed. He ends up cumming, hard enough that his toes curl and he can't stop the blubbering, mewling ' _thank you_ 's and _'i'm sorry_ 's that end up jumped and muffled beneath Shiro's legs. Shiro gets one last, pleased sigh out before he pulls back.

They move away to let him wiggle it out, seemingly amused despite him defying Shiro's order. Warm palms soothingly circle his hips, where he's all but twisted over himself in a knot as he rocks through the pleasurable onslaught.

When he's calmed enough to take a good breath, Keith is there to soothe him with a dozen delicate kisses, murmuring his disappointment soft and gentle in Hunk's ear. "You held out for so long." He tuts, fingernails scratching at that bit of skin behind the shell of Hunk's ear. "You were almost there."

Torture, all of it, and Hunk is still having the time of his life.

He's sat up again, back in their first position with Keith behind to prop him up. Shiro steals the spotlight, sitting right between Hunk's legs to slowly jerk himself off. He follows the length of his dick up, desperate and squelching wet. The tip of his cock is shiny and red as he fucks himself to his climax, and Hunk desperately wants to get his tongue on it.

Shiro's moans are sinfully lewd, played up just to tease Hunk as he leans close. He was already near-orgasm from their constant teasing of their husband, but seeing Hunk, chest heaving and spent cock twitching, always made him extra sensitive.

He fucks against his palm one last time, and cums directly across Hunk's thighs. He's pressed himself close enough that Hunk knows it was on purpose. The warmth spills over and pools between them, causing a hesitant twitch of interest to pulse through his softened length as their ejaculate mixes and soaks itself in the folds of Hunk's skin. Shiro presses his forehead against Hunk's neck, licking a stripe across it, causing his hitched moans to echo right in Hunk's ear.

"Oops." Shiro laughs, out of breath when it's over and done. He wipes his palm clean against an untouched part of Hunk's leg and smooths back his own sweaty bangs. That image, plus the idea of Hunk being nothing more than something for Shiro to cum on and mark as his, to wipe his dirty, lubed fingers off on, is enough to make Hunk's throat constrict and his mouth start to salivate.

Before he can start begging them to touch him again, Shiro leans forward to kiss him. It's raunchy, heavy like Keith's from before, all tongue and teeth and none of the usual finesse, and it makes Hunk dizzy with want.

Something tight is rolled down the base of his cock, stretchy and silicone-smooth like the massage wand from earlier. It draws a low groan from him, especially as he starts to harden and it gets tighter and tighter.

Shiro pulls away to take a breather, and Keith descends upon him.

He presses Hunk flat against the mattress and straddles his face, not ass first this time, hungrily glaring down at him. It sends shivers down his spine when Keith gets like this— and he can tell from past experience that his mouth is going to be in for a ride this time.

The tip of Keith's dick presses against his lips, and Hunk eagerly opens his mouth to have it fucked. He's teased, instead, as it circles around his lips to paint them in the translucent pre, like the world's most useless lipstick.

Keith's thumb comes to smear it away, despite Hunk's irritated huff at the dismissive touch. He rubs circles into Hunk's skin, letting him soak in the precum, and Hunk sticks his tongue out to urge Keith to hurry up and press inside.

His thumb hooks at the crook of Hunk's mouth, pressing down on the canines to keep his jaw cranked down as wide as it can get. When he finally—  _finally_ — sinks in against Hunk's waiting tongue, it's only an inch or two, just enough to fit the head inside.

Then he stops.

"You good to go?" Keith asks from above, leaning back to glance at Shiro. "Or should I wait?"

Hunk shifts below him, enough that Keith's entire body rocks with the motion, but neither Keith nor Shiro acknowledge him. Hunk's cock twitches with need, already hardened to full mast once more.

"You get started. Just doing some quick prep." Shiro says, further back in the room where Hunk can't see, framed as he was with Keith's thighs. From the slick sounds, though, he's probably one or two fingers deep up his own ass, and Hunk can't help the groan that vibrates around the dick barely in his mouth.

Keith bucks forward, gentle in perhaps the loosest, most antithesis definition of the word, and Hunk is quick to suck him in further. The tip rubs smooth against his arched tongue, spreading more of the pre all around his tastebuds. Hunk slurps it down just as eager as before, and Keith rewards him with a breathy moan and the feel of his fingers carding through Hunk's sweat-slicked bangs.

Hunk focuses on treating him well. He curves his tongue around the girth of it, as best he can with how full Keith stuffs his mouth, and tries to rock himself on the mattress to simulate the feel of Keith fucking his face as good as Hunk _knows_ he can.

Keith presses in deeper, shimmying his hips to get good balance. Hunk's eyes dart up, though the view is obscured by his sweaty bands and the wet clumping together of his eyelashes, but Keith still encourages him with a couple pets against the top of his head.

"I know you can do better, Hunk." Keith coos. His grip tightens, jerking Hunk's head back to press firm against the bedspread. He slowly presses in, further and further until he's as far as he can fuck in at the awkward angle. His cockhead bounces against the roof of Hunk's mouth, not exactly a deep fucking— but still effective at spreading the all-encompassing taste of Keith around Hunk's tongue. Drowning him in it.

Hunk suckles as best he can, but Keith holds him by the reigns readily. He fucks in quick, at the exact pace they both crave, and Hunk sticks his tongue past his lower lip for a smoother ride. It leads to, surprise, more drool pooling under his chin, but it also leads to Keith's shuddering moan.

They stop again, and Hunk's huff is reminiscent of that of an angry bull. He hoists himself up a few inches with his elbows to support himself, though they stay firmly tied behind his back. It's a surprise Keith lets him get that far at all, but by the amused quirk of his brow, he was greatly enjoying Hunk's frustration.

Keith's hands shove him back one last time, and then his weight leaves Hunk's chest. He circles to above his head, then, letting Hunk's neck angle off the curve of the mattress. He doesn't even have to _start_ to say anything before Hunk has dropped his mouth open, tongue stretching to meet the weeping wet head of his cock as soon as he can.

"Good boy." Keith sighs, almost growls with the pleased timbre that coats his tone. His fingers trial across Hunk's neck to follow the curve of his Adam's apple. When Hunk reflexively swallows, his thumb follows the motion, and he tightens his grip just enough for Hunk to feel the pressure of the pads of his fingers— and then he's pressing in once more.

He's able to get a deeper reach at this angle, and Hunk's toes curl when the thick, soft tip of Keith's cock slow presses against the opening to his throat. It's easy not to panic with how much practice he's has, but if he's being honest they _both_ like it when he chokes sometimes.

Keith continues the slow slide in, savoring the wet heat that tightens around him just as much as he savors the way Hunk's toes curl in anticipation, the way the pace has driven him mad enough that a bead of his arousal beads at Hunk's swollen cock, impatiently drawing attention to itself. He bottoms out.

Hunk tongues at the base of his cock; a struggle because, again, it's a mouthful and a half. But the strained gurgle in form of Hunk's moan is all that Keith needs to live off of, in that moment.

Another wet sound as Keith pulls back, but then he presses in deep again. Hunk's face burrows firmly against his groin, swallowing every inch of him, and Keith has to take a minute unless he wants to cum too soon and miss out on the big finish.

It's lucky, then, that Shiro has hurried through his prep.

He wipes the excess of lube that drips from his fingers against Hunk's thigh again, soothing away the tremble that rolls through the tied down object of their affections with a quick kiss to his abdomen.

Shiro crawls onto the bed to straddle Hunk's waist, content for a couple of seconds just to watch the festivities, and Keith is sure to give him a good show.

Keith moves his hand away to shove his own hair out of his face, lifting one leg to dig his knee into the mattress. It gives him just _that_ much more control and leverage to work with, and Hunk loves being shadowed like that anyway. Keith's pace quickens to something that makes Hunk gag more than once in quick succession, and he forces himself to slow down, just to let him catch his breath again.

He murmurs out a praise, repeats it when he bottoms out again, and Hunk has arched his back off the bed in pure want. Shiro's weight inevitably presses him back down, but it mercifully jumpstarts Shiro into action.

Shiro circles the length of his dick, stroking it a couple times just to get Hunk's interest as piqued as it can get. Which obviously isn't very hard, considering his situation. Then, he shimmies back a couple inches and

ever

so

slowly

lowers himself down the length of his dick. He moans the entire way down, making sure Hunk can feel every twitch and tremor that runs through him at the feel of being stretched open so wide. He bites his lip, catching eyes with Keith, and sends a wink his way just before he lifts up an inch or so, just to tease Hunk, before he's soundly plopping himself back down on the full length.

He shudders, and so does Hunk, and Keith takes a step back. Hunk gasps, eyes blearily blinking open now that Keith's weight is off of him. He licks his lips, mouth opening wide like the obedient sub he is as he waits for Keith to come back.

Keith lifts Hunk up a bit, a warm palm to the wings of his shoulderblade, to urge him to look down to where Shiro is about to give him the ride of his life.

He palms himself as he watches Hunk's eyes widen, then spark with desire as he licks his lips again. Keith sinks his teeth into the soft curve of Hunk's shoulder, just because he can't wait for Hunk to look to him, too, but lets him watch the first few thrusts with no more interruption.

Shiro leans forward, kissing Hunk hard enough that Hunk struggles to hold himself up even with Keith's support at his back. He moans into it, eyes briefly rolling back into his head before they squeeze shut, and lord what Keith wouldn't give to get in the middle of that.

He lets Hunk enjoy his treat though, before he's unceremoniously dropped once more. Shiro presses a palm against Hunk's chest for balance, thighs bearing down against Hunk's waist, and Keith takes his place against his mouth again.

He rubs the length against Hunk's puckered lips, which hurry to open as he tries to gather his bearings. Keith jerks himself off the entire time, even when Hunk whines, mouth parted wide open to tempt him back in.

Only when Shiro has begun grinding his hips against Hunk's length, head thrown back, does he go for it again.

He presses in, palm back against Hunk's throat, and fucks in with enough abandon that it's obvious he's nearing his limit.

Shiro can't say he blames him. Hunk's thick girth stretches him so nicely, even after all the teasing prep, and even tied down he's able to wiggle his hips enough that they've established a jerky rhythm that's a lot more pleasing than Shiro was expecting.

He unintentionally mirrors Keith's stance, one leg up in a half squat to get better leverage. It allows him to grind in small circles whenever he reaches the base of Hunk's dick, which is quite often as he really starts getting into the bouncy motions.

The real treat, though, is feeling how hard Hunk's cock is. It twitches every so often, deep deep inside Shiro's ass, but by the way Hunk clenches his gut, he's trying so hard not to cum despite the cock ring bearing down on him. It's precious.

Shiro kind of wishes he'd kept his prosthesis on, if he'd known this was going to happen. Instead, he settles for an unbalanced ride as he leans far back and presses his fingers against the lube coating Hunk's asshole.

"Are you going to fuck him, or should I?" Shiro asks, as if they were discussing tomorrow's weather. Hunk's toes clench.

Keith groans as it makes Hunk suck particularly hard, too. He forces himself to look away from the way Hunk's throat works him over— half curved out every time Keith fucks in all the way— and he has to muddle through the dialogue a couple times before it even registers.

Shiro's wolf-like grin is enough to set off Keith's competitive streak, though, and he straightens his shoulders into rigid lines. "I'll do it."

Shiro nods, distracted just as quickly as he is seductive once Hunk bucks his hips upward— his own form of response.

Keith is just about to pull back and make good on his promise, his cock slowly pulling away from the tight suction of heat that is Hunk's swallowing throat, when Hunk cries out. It's mostly just vibration against Keith's dick, and that is enough to send him keeling over again as he jerks into the feel. Shiro joins the noise, riding Hunk even harder, and it takes them both a moment to realize what was happening.

Hunk wheezes as Keith finally pulls out, though it turns into a half cut-off moan again as Shiro's pace doesn't deter in the slightest. He sounds thoroughly ravaged, just from those two sounds, and it's enough that Keith almost fucks back into his mouth to finish there and make him swallow every drop of cum that he can milk. But then Hunk does that thing he does where he twists his hips and bites down hard enough on his lip that they worry it's going to bleed.

Shiro jolts, eyes opening wide, and a startled moan leaves him. When Hunk flops, boneless and rung out on the bed, he slowly lifts himself up and over and— oh.

A mess of cum pools out quickly from his fucked open hole, making yet another mess between Hunk's thighs. It drips down, right against the length of his cock, pooling around the ring still firmly nestled at the base, before disappearing fully around the bend of his legs.

Shiro rubs a couple of his fingers across the spent length, and he and Keith share a look. A very significant, very aroused, very heated look.

"Let me." Keith orders, crossing the bed faster than he has in his life. He doesn't even let Shiro fully move out of the way before he's lifting Hunk's legs and circling them around his own waist. When Shiro clears the way though, with a stupefied shake of his head, Keith is granted the perfect view.

Hunk's cock twitches against his belly, coated in its own mess even though it's still half filled out with arousal, and Keith slowly slides the cock ring out of place. He tosses it over his shoulder, probably to be stepped on after all this is over.

"Mm, hold on a second." Shiro says, one leg off the mattress to steal Keith's former spot at Hunk's head. He lays down flat, half of himself across Hunk's middle, and proceeds to lick up the spilled cum. He moans wantonly at the taste, though it surely is mixed with the silicone taste of lube, and makes sure to stare directly as Keith as he does so.

Then, he drags himself back down, and Hunk weakly moans as he's pulled into another raunchy kiss and made to swallow his own taste.

"I don't think we gave you permission, babe." Shiro tease Hunk, sweetly pushing back his slicked bangs, carefully tucking a few of the stray locks behind his ears. Keith presses the tip of his dick against Hunk's plush, soft entrance, and has to clench his fists in the bedsheets beside his hips to hold himself back.

Shiro turns to straddle Hunk's face much like Keith did earlier, and spreads himself with his hand to make sure Hunk gets a good taste. "Make sure you clean it all out."

Hunk's thighs tense around Keith's waist, just to squeeze, and he squares his shoulders as Shiro once again takes a seat on his face.

Hunk isn't able to get as good as he wants, nor as good as Shiro deserves, what with him still being tied down and Shiro only working with one arm at the moment. But when he feels Shiro's knuckles tremble against his cheek, where they're pressed down against as he holds himself wide open to help Hunk with his task, he knows he's doing well.

The taste spreads across his tongue as he wriggles it inside to swallow every last ounce he spilled, and if Shiro grinds down on him for longer than strictly necessary then none of them really can complain about that.

Well— Keith can. But only because he's so eager to get himself off, seeing as he's just beginning to press himself in. Hunk spreads his legs wider, eager, and a firm squeeze of Keith's palm against his soft thighs only encourages Hunk more.

Shiro's fingers tangle against Hunk's scalp and firmly pull him away from his snack. When he twists, he angles Hunk's neck straight, flush against the mattress. Keith tugs him down a few extra inches by the crook of his legs, just to keep him comfy, and Shiro presses the weeping head of his dick against Hunk's lips. "Ready?"

This time, Hunk 100% knows Shiro isn't asking _him_. But he answers nonetheless by opening his mouth wide, helping to shimmy himself back up the bed, and swallows down half his length before Keith can tug him back.

"Greedy." Keith laughs, as Shiro twitches forward, deeper down Hunk's throat. Keith hoists one of Hunk's legs over his shoulder, to lean back and really appreciate the view, and— wow Hunk is already hard again even after cumming twice already. What a good little cockslut.

Keith would say as much, but Shiro is groaning it to him already, thrusting into Hunk's mouth just as fast and just as rough as Keith is ready to do to his hole.

"You're gonna swallow all of it." Shiro demands, gritting his canines. Hunk swoons under the tone, eyes rolling back, and Keith— blessed Keith, wraps a hand around his dick to encourage him closer to another orgasm.

The noises they produce together are raunchy, and just a tad debauched with the dirty talk, but Hunk in his right mind wouldn't complain. He gags around the quick pace Shiro's taken, but every so often he's able to let out a soft, high-pitched moan in response to the accuracy Keith was fucking him with.

He hardly needs the extra prostate stimulation get off anymore— it's really more of a delicious intense pleasurepain now, and _really_ he's just as surprised as the other two that he's still able to get off— but he can greatly appreciate the effort these two are going through this evening.

His toes curl as Keith grinds their hips together, slowing to adjust his position. He lets Hunk's legs drop to his waist again, and Hunk hooks his ankles behind Keith's thighs to keep himself steady. Then Keith bends over, burrowing himself against Hunk's chest, and begins his favorite pastime of lavishing Hunk's chest until it's shiny and reddened with love bites. His teeth leave indents against the soft pecs, leaving them tinged pink around the edges, and he of course pays special attention to the hardened nipples so preciously place in the reach of his lips and tongue.

It only comes as a partial surprise that Keith is the first to reach his climax out of the three. His fingers dig into Hunk's waist, angling his hips up to make sure each and every spurt of cum is fucked deep inside him, unable to spill out even when he pulls away.

He stays seated as deep as he can as Shiro picks up his own pace, so focused as he was on the feel of Hunk's tongue running along the underside of his cock. His moans get shaky and breathy, just how Hunk likes to hear them, and he pulls himself back just to circle the base of his dick and jerk off against Hunk's open mouth. Keith reaches up to make sure it stays open, pressing three of his own fingers against Hunk's wiggling tongue and pressing it down, keeping his jaw open at the same time.

When Shiro cums, he mostly gets it all on the mark. Hunk lets it roll around his tongue— rather Keith urges him to with the fingers that stay pressing his mouth open, but some misses and paints Hunk's face a pretty white. He shuts his eyes, though another shudder rolls through him at the heat the soaks into his skin. Shiro thrusts back in once more just because he can, letting Hunk briefly taste it from the source, and stumbles back a couple steps for a much needed breath.

Hunk wraps his lips around Keith's fingers and suckles on them gently, swallowing down the cum alongside them, and Keith pulls himself out of Hunk's hole before he can get hard again, which still leaks out his cum despite his best efforts. Keith angles his hips up to watch as it spills out, thick and mixed with lube, and he has to resist burying his face down there to lick it up.

Hunk's cock still throbs against where it laid nestled between them, and Keith motions Shiro over to do the final honors.

He stumbles over, love-drunk and cum-happy, and smooches Hunk on the cheek. He takes up his left, while Keith crawls over to steal the right and proceeds to slowly, slowly, slowly, run his fingertips across the hot-to-the-touch length between his legs.

"Should we bring the toy back?" Shiro mumbles, kissing against Hunk's jaw.

"No, he wants to get off with just your hands." Keith already looks recovered from the ride, eyes bright and twinkling with mischief. Hunk's mouth isn't occupied yet, but he stays quiet unless they decide to test his limits even more.

"I think you're right." Shiro laughs, low and under his breath. He rests his cheek against the palm of his hand, to watch as he gathers up the throbbing girth against his palm and begins to jerk him off in earnest. "That's what you want, baby?"

When Keith doesn't immediately answer in his stead, Hunk bites on his lower lip. Shiro nods his head in silent permission, and Hunk lets himself tilt back with a groan. " _Please_. Yes, I— I want it. Please."

"What do you want?" Keith whispers, just as greedy for it as Hunk.

"I want..." Hunk hesitates, and so does Shiro pace. He hurries to swallow down his nerves— which, almost a pun all things considered— and quickly continues, "To cum. Please let me cum."

Keith, though, isn't satisfied just yet. He sits up on his haunches, fingers trailing across Hunk's skin to join the grip Shiro has on his cock.

"You want Shiro to make you cum?"

Hunk nods his head, vigorous enough to rock his whole body. His eyes flutter shut and he thrusts into the combined touch, producing yet another obscene squelch to join the rest of the evening's choir. "I want Shiro— I want you _both_ to make me cum. Please, Keith— Shiro, _please_."

Shiro hides his pleased, enamored grin against his palm. "Cum for us, then."

They only have to stroke a handful of times— another pun!— before Hunk is pushed past his second climax. It still feels as good as the first, rocking through him like the vibrations of a freight train, and he can only babble out his 'thank you's as he tries to organize the stars bursting behind his squeezed shut eyelids.

They watch, eyes never leaving his skin as he covers his own belly in his cum—  which has significantly lessened in volume from the first, but is no less enjoyable to watch the way it paints an abstract across his sweaty skin. Seriously, Shiro can honestly say he falls a little bit more in love with Hunk every time they make him cum.

He lets go, though, because Hunk is thoroughly rung and they need to save atleast _some_ excitement for another day.

Keith flops out like a fat cat, stretching his arms to roll out the kinks, and Shiro sits up to let Hunk breathe out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Keith murmurs something soft in Hunk's ear, little nothings to help him calm down and keep him relaxed and steady as he comes back to himself.

Shiro works on clean up. He shuffles to the bathroom, feeling stickier than a maple tree, and douses a rag in warm water. Keith has to sit Hunk up and support him from behind in order to let Shiro wipe him down good enough to warrant them skipping a shower for a couple hours, but it just gives him an opportunity to untie Hunk's wrists and survey them for injury. They're red from how much he wringed and writhed, but not too terribly worn. Keith kisses them better, gently rubbing his thumbs against the marks.

Hunk sighs, pleased but shy, and settles into the pillow Shiro stuffs behind his back as the warmth wipes up the messy mess coating his thighs and his belly and his ass.

Once the biggest parts of the aftercare were over, the two of them cuddle up on either side of Hunk again and slip the blankets over their cooling sweaty bodies. His skin is still so heated to the touch as he curls his arms around them to hug them close, but it's soaks through them both so pleasantly that it isn't a problem in the slightest.

"Thanks." Hunk mumbles, hoarse. He rubs at his neck, but he seems oddly proud at the sound. "Wasn't expecting this to happen when I pulled down my pants earlier."

Shiro can't help his snort, reaching across both of his husbands to steal Hunk's charged phone from the nightstand and, most likely, play a clicker game. "Surprise."

"You're welcome." Keith deadpans, muffled under the covers. He's burrowed under like a mole in the ground, proudly claiming the expanse of Hunk's ribcage as his own personal pillow. Shiro doesn't try to fight for it, and instead curls Hunk's arm with his, hooking them at the elbow so he can still look at the phone screen.

Hunk's already dozing, too worn out in the best of ways to bother _thinking_ of a reply. Which is a job well done in both their books.

He still ends up dreaming of them in short-shorts and see-through shirts, though.

**Author's Note:**

> [nyx's twitter](https://twitter.com/BoyRobots)   
>  [link to art](https://twitter.com/BoyRobots/status/1112165110208958469)
> 
>  
> 
> please show them some love i???? am so blown away by them???? and i need them to be appreciated?????? thanks  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> be sure to check out the rest of the bang pieces [@messhunkup](https://twitter.com/messhunkup)!
> 
> also check me out on twitter [@jam_spicy](https://twitter.com/jam_spicy)
> 
> hope u enjoyed the Longest Smut I've Ever Written (to date)!!! it was such a blast and i'm proud of everyone for getting thru it <3 <3


End file.
